Shopping
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: It's Dimentio's birthday and Mimi wants to get him something special. Includes a bit of DimentioXMimi fluff. One-shot.


Shopping

This story is going to be REALLY random; it was actually a dream I had. In my dream, however, I was acting as Nastasia. XD. This is slightly AU because there really is not a mall in Flipside. Not much more needs to be said, except I don't own Mario characters.

* * *

"NASSY! NASSY! NASSY! NASSY! NAAAAAASYYYYY!"

Nastasia sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Nassy, get up! Hurry!"

Nastasia shot out of bed, threw her glasses onto her face, and rushed to the door. She ripped the door open to find Mimi jumping up and down at about 20 miles per hour. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Mimi squealed with delight when she saw Nastasia. "Yay! You finally got up!" She grabbed the secretary's arm and dragged her out of the room. "Nassy, go get dressed. We're going SHOPPING!"

Nastasia nearly had a heart attack. She had been torn out of her sleeping just to go SHOPPING? "Mimi," She said, keeping her voice level. "I'm not going shopping. It's 3:00 in the morning." She turned to go back into her room, but Mimi grabbed Nastasia's hand and started whining.

"But Nassy, it's Dimentio's birthday today and I want to buy him a present!"

Nastasia groaned. "Fine. But I'm not buying it, 'K? Bring your own money." Without waiting for a response, Nastasia returned to her room to get dressed.

Mimi started jumping up and down again. "Ooh, thanks, Nastasia. Dimmy's gonna be soooo happy!"

Nastasia soon exited her room wearing her usual outfit: a white blouse with black pants. "Alright, Mimi. Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the mall in Flipside!"

"Flipside has a mall?"

"Yeah, I heard they just recently built one!"

Nastasia sighed. "'K, then. Let's go to Flipside." With that, Nastasia and Mimi flipped out of Castle Bleck and arrived at Flipside. An Enormous building towered over the rest, with huge red letters saying MALL. Nastasia gaped.

"Well, what do you know? Flipside DOES have a mall."

Mimi giggled and skipped inside. Nastasia followed, glancing around nervously and wondering if anyone would recognize her. After all, you didn't see very many blue people in Flipside.

Once inside, Mimi searched down literally EVERY AISLE. She stopped at each one, looking for something Dimentio might like. Nastasia was tired of it. The next aisle they walked down consisted of pillows. In the middle, there were rows of crayon-shaped pillows; all different colors.

"Ooh, Nassy, we should get him a purple one! He likes purple, right?"

Nastasia groaned. "Mimi, Dimentio doesn't like crayons, remember? Just like he doesn't like rainbows, or kumquats, or motorcycles, or waffles, or zebras, or bubblegum."

"Oh, right!" Mimi narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "Then what **does** he like?" She looked next to the pillows, where, hanging randomly, were purple and black suit coats, complete with a matching tie.

Mimi gasped. "It's PERFECT!" she squealed, grabbing the first one. "Dimmy would LOVE this!"

"Uh, Mimi, he doesn't-…"

"Hold it right-a there!"

Nastasia whirled around to find the three heroes standing menacingly next to the aisle.

"What do you think you're doing in our mall?" Peach asked.

"Let's rip 'em to pieces!" Bowser growled.

Mimi cracked her head to one side with a sickening _crunch_. "Stay away from us, dummy-heads!" Mimi screeched.

Nastasia grabbed the suit coat from Mimi. "NO, Mimi!" She grabbed the green girl's arm. "We don't want a fight!" Another _crunch_, followed by a _snap_, was heard. "MIMI! STOP!" Nastasia quickly warped the both of them back to Castle Bleck, leaving the heroes behind.

"They stole a suit coat." Mario muttered.

Back at Count Bleck's Castle, Mimi and Nastasia reappeared in the kitchen. Mimi had finished her transformation mid-warp and had somehow landed on top of Mr.L, who screamed like a little girl.

"GETHEROFFGETHEROFFGETHEROFF!"

Mimi poofed back to her normal form in a cloud of purple smoke. "Awww, Nassy, you're no fun! We could have totally beaten them!" Mimi then realized that she was no longer holding the suit coat. "Wait, where'd it-…"

Nastasia held up the purple and black suit.

"Oh, thank goodness you still have it! I didn't want to have to go back!"

Mr.L squirmed and groaned on the floor. "Whyyyyyyy…"

Mimi and Nastasia both looked down. Mimi snickered, then bent down to help the green-clad man stand back up. Mr.L groaned again.

"Who's the tuxedo for?"

Mimi giggled. "It's for Dimentio. It's his birthday today."

"Oh yeah…" Mr.L swayed and fell to the ground.

Nastasia gasped, but Mimi just giggled again. "I'm gonna go give Dimmy his present!"

* * *

"DIMMY! DIMMY! DIMMY! DIMMY! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMYYYYYY!"

Dimentio groaned and floated to the door. He was not surprised when he found Mimi standing there. She was holding something behind her back.

"Hi, Dimmy!" she exclaimed. "Happy birthday!"

Dimentio raised a non-existent eyebrow, then he laughed. "Aha ha ha! How nice it is to see someone cares!"

Mimi smiled widely. "I got a present for you!"

"Is that so? What is it?"

Mimi pulled the suit from behind her back and presented it.

Dimentio's eye twitched. "Um, it's…uh…wonderful, Mimi, but uhhh… I don't like suit coats…" He smiled.

Mimi's eyes widened. "You… d-don't?" Her voice cracked. "Awww."

Dimentio stiffened as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He had to do something fast. After all, she was the only one who even remembered his birthday. "Look, Mimi," she sniffed and glanced up at him. "If… it makes you happy… I'll wear the suit. Just for today. I'll wear it all day, okay? I promise."

Mimi's face instantly brightened. "You will?"

"Yeah…" Dimentio sighed. The things he did for this girl. He knew he would soon regret his choice.

"Well, here you go! It will go right over the shirt you wear under your poncho."

"Okay- wait… can you… leave?"

Mimi blushed and giggled. "Oh, right. Sure Dimmy." She backed out of the room.

Dimentio shut the door behind her and mentally kicked himself for getting into this mess. He removed his poncho and slipped the suit over the black shirt he wore underneath. He buttoned it up and looked in the mirror…and nearly died. "My Grambi I look ridiculous." He whispered. He picked up the tie and realized he had no idea how to put it on. He poked his head out the door. "Uh, Mimi?" he called quietly.

"Yeah, Dimmy?"

"How do you put on a tie?" He could feel his face heat up as Mimi smiled and said, "I don't know, Dimmy! But I'll bet Mr.L does!"

Dimentio's eyes widened.

"Can I see?" asked Mimi.

Dimentio slowly nodded and inched out into the open. Mimi gasped when she saw him. "Golly, Dimmy, you look kinda cute!"

Dimentio gritted his teeth. "Don't ever… call me that… again… I… am _not_… cute."

Mimi basically ignored him. "C'mon, Dim. Let's go find L."

Dimentio followed her reluctantly down to the kitchen, where Mr.L was still on the floor, Nastasia kneeling over him.

"L's still not up?" Mimi asked.

"No," Nastasia replied. "But he's okay. He just doesn't want to get up." Nastasia then noticed Dimentio was floating behind Mimi. Dimentio winced as she obviously tried not to laugh.

"Hey, L?" Mimi called. "Do you know how to tie a tie?"

Mr.L sat up. "Yeah, sure why- PAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Mr. L started rolling around on the floor, laughing. "Oh my Grambi, Dimentio, you look HILARIOUS!"

"Just tie the stupid thing around my neck!"

Mr.L sauntered over and tied the tie properly. He leaned over and whispered into Dimentio's ear, "You taking Mimi out on a date or something?"

Dimentio then slapped Mr.L firmly across the face.

Mr.L staggered backwards and rubbed his cheek. "Okay, Okay, fine. Forget I ever said anything."

Dimentio disappeared, distorting the air around him with a ping.

"I think he likes it!" Mimi exclaimed happily.

* * *

Later that day, Count Bleck called a minion meeting. Reluctantly, Dimentio appeared on his platform.

"'K, so we need one of you to go hold up the Heroes at the Dotwood Tree. Dimentio, since you haven't been out to stop the Heroes yet, the Count and I decided you would be the one to go.

Dimentio simmered. _Of course_ Nastasia would pick him to go. Mr.L and O'Chunks were both laughing quietly. He looked at Mimi. She smiled and waved at him. "Good luck, Dimmy," she whispered.

Dimentio smiled back. He knew it made her happy to wear the suit, and if she was happy, he was happy. "Thank you, dear Mimi," he whispered back, and with that he warped to the Dotwood Tree.

* * *

Dimentio arrived at Dotwood, and then waited at the top of the tree for the Heroes. A door opened in the side of the tree and the three Heroes appeared. They took one look at Dimentio and burst out laughing.

"I don't care if you stole the suit!" Mario managed between laughs. "You look so ugly in it, I really couldn't care less!"

Dimentio smiled. "Tell me, Mario. Would you do anything to make your beloved princess happy?"

Mario and Peach both stopped laughing. Bowser, however, continued roaring with laughter. Mario looked at Peach, and then back at Dimentio. "Of course."

Dimentio took a deep breath. "Then you will understand that _I_ will do anything to make _my_ beloved princess happy."


End file.
